Heart Of Ice
by ShadowFawkes
Summary: Sess resents humans, but what will happen when he meets a human woman that is more than what she appears to be? Will Sess fall for this mysterious woman or will his hatred of humans get in the way? Please R&R rated G, but may change
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha though I wished I did and the only character I DO OWN so far is Amidora.

Important: Sesshoumaru has both arms, for those of you that actually watch the Anime, and for my fanfic the fluffy thing he wears is a tail.

______________________________________________________________________________

Lord Sesshoumaru walked through the woods of the Western Lands. He was patrolling his lands to make sure everything was as it should be. Sesshoumaru's long silver hair began to sway in the breeze. His amber eyes moved around the outlaying area to see if anything was amiss.

Sesshoumaru heard the loud screeching sound of a snake demon. He ran as fast as he could to the source. When he got there he stopped for a second at the scene before him.

******

Amidora got up from the small brook that she had stopped to clean up. It was such a nice day out. Amidora looked at the small grove she was in. _Why have I never done this before?_ Amidora turned around to leave, when a noise from the bushes stopped her.

A snake demon dashed out after her. She just managed to dodge it, but one of its claws managed to swipe her side. Amidora winced in pain; blood began to flow from the wound. The snake demon coiled up and made a loud cry. Amidora put her hand over her wound. She was getting ready for the worst, when a flash of white came out in front of her.

Sesshoumaru leapt out before the snake demon could strike. With one quick movement of his hand the demon fell to the ground in two. Sesshoumaru turned to look at the young woman before him. Her black hair fell down in front of her. Her black eyes were locked onto his. She didn't look that bad, though she was clearly a human. It was a wonder she was not dead. Sesshoumaru noticed her hand was slightly clinging to her side and he could smell the scent of her blood.

He began to walk up to her, when her eyes got slightly wider. "You're a demon."

Sesshoumaru stopped walking. His face and eyes remained emotionless. "Actually, I am a youkai. Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands and you are on my lands. Who are you and why are you here?"

"My name is Amidora and I did not know that I had to answer to anyone for simply walking through the forest."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes slightly. "Yes you do when you cause demons to come onto my lands and attack you."

"I did not cause anything to attack me. That thing," Amidora pointed down to what was left of the snake demon, "chose to attack me on its own accord. Now if you do not mind, I need to be going." Amidora was about to leave when Sesshoumaru appeared right in front of her. He peered down to her.

"You are injured."

"I'll be fine; I will just find a village to rest at for a bit."

Sesshoumaru put his tail around Amidora's waist and held her tightly. "You will do no such thing. I do not need you going around telling people that I did not take care of you after rescuing you from a demon on my own lands."

Amidora looked up at Sesshoumaru. "Well I am sorry if I might stain your presumably spotless reputation." A hint of sarcasm in her words. "But I already said I could help myself."

Sesshoumaru wrapped his tail around her more. A smirk formed on his otherwise emotionless face. "And I already said you would not." With that Sesshoumaru leapt into the air, toward his castle.

XXXXXXXX

Two fox demons came out from across the bush. They had seen the entire thing. The smaller of the two spoke first. "Do you think we should tell Lord Naraku about what occurred?"

The larger fox demon hit the other on the head. "Of course we should you idiot. Did you feel that woman's aura right before that stupid youkai saved her? She has powers that one, and she was getting ready to attack that snake demon."

"Yeah, I know that woman's aura felt weird. I don't know what she was. Do you think she was a miko?"

"I don't know. She could be. Either way we have to tell Naraku."

*****

Naraku was sitting in his room pondering over the Shikon no Tama. That hanyou, Inuyasha and his little band were becoming more of a problem than he had first believed. They were collecting jewel shards faster than he liked. He couldn't let them get the jewel.

Naraku sensed a being coming towards his room. "What is it, Kagura?" Kagura was standing in the door way, a sly look was in her eye.

"Our spies in the Western Lands have reported that Sesshoumaru has brought a woman into his castle."

Naraku kept a calm look on his face. "Really? Was it a youkai?"

"No, it was not a demon." Naraku brought his head up an inch. "Then it was a human?"

Kagura hesitated to answer. Naraku turned his head toward her. "Well, Kagura?"

"The spies were not sure, the woman smelled as a human, but her aura looked strange and was very powerful."

Naraku looked away from Kagura. *Hmmm* "Tell them to keep an eye on this so called human."

"Yes Naraku" Kagura bowed and then disappeared.

_The spies should have been able to tell right off if she was a miko. If she is not a youkai and she is not a human, then what is she?__ Unless, she is a …no, she could not be that, could she?_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own Inuyasha  
  
Thanks to d2k3001 and con ojos verdes for reviewing   
  
Now on with the Fic  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sesshoumaru landed outside the gates to his castle. Amidora was still being held by his tail. She was beginning to get a little agitated. It had taken longer to get here than she had expected. Plus she didn't particularly like being held in the air by his tail. She was perfectly capable of walking on her own. This Sesshoumaru person, no demon, was acting as if she had almost died back there.   
  
Sesshoumaru walked into the castle and headed toward the hot springs. He smirked to himself when he felt the woman move about trying to get down. She obviously did not know the extent of her wound. *Just like a human to be reckless*   
  
A servant walked into the hot springs from one of the side corridors. "Lord Sesshoumaru, welcome back. I thought you would not be back till tomorrow…OH" The servant stopped when he saw the reason for his lord's early return.  
  
"Milock, go get some of the servant girls to wait on this woman."  
  
"Yes, my lord." Milock bowed and went back down the corridor. Sesshoumaru finally let down Amidora after Milock had disappeared. Amidora glared up at Sesshoumaru. "I could have walked just fine. I am not incapacitated."  
  
"Indeed" Sesshoumaru commented, briefly glancing at Amidora's wound. He then went down the same corridor that Milock had came from.   
  
Amidora finally had the time to look around. The castle was nicely furnished, at least the hot spring was any. There was marble flooring all over and the hot spring lay in the middle of the large room surrounded by many exotic types of flowers and plants. This place looked and smelled great. It was certainly a wonderful place to relax.   
  
Amidora turned to get a better look at the other rooms around the hot spring, when a sharp pain came from her side. She grudgingly looked down at her wound. She had nearly forgotten it was there. *Well, this is going to put things a little behind schedule.*   
  
Loud shuffling could be heard as two servant girls hurried quickly to where Amidora was. They most likely had gotten a lecture from Sesshoumaru just a few minutes earlier.  
  
"Well, I guess your going to be my handmaidens while I'm here?"  
  
They both bowed. "Yes, my lady."  
  
"Very well then. Where do you want me to go?"  
  
**********  
  
Sesshoumaru walked into the library. Perhaps there would be something about that demon that attacked that woman and any side affects that may occur. He had just began to search for a book, when a young child ran into the room followed by a gloomy frog demon.  
  
"See Jaken I told you that Sesshoumaru-sama came back early!!" The child ran up to him and gave him a large hug. Sesshoumaru grimaced slightly at the gesture, but allowed her to do it anyway. As soon as she broke away from Sesshoumaru, she began to jump up and down.   
  
Jaken hesitantly walked up to Sesshoumaru. "My lord, why have you returned so early?"  
  
"I was brought back by unexpected occurrences."   
  
Rin was happily jumping up and down around Jaken and Sesshoumaru  
  
"Did you get me anything while you were away?"  
  
"No Rin, I did not. Rin, stop that incessant jumping."  
  
"Yes my lord. "Rin stopped immediately, but her eyes still held the same energy. Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin for a second and saw the eagerness she had. He then continued searching. "You wouldn't want to discourage our guest now would you, with such childish actions?"  
  
Rin once again started to become gleeful. "Guest? We have a guest, can I see them? Please Sesshoumaru-sama"  
  
"Guest my lord?" Jaken inquired. "Yes Jaken she is the reason I came back early."  
  
"It's a girl! Is she my age?"  
  
"No Rin she is much older than you."  
  
"Is she pretty?" Sesshoumaru blinked at Rin when she asked the question.   
  
"I suppose" was all that he could answer Rin with. He had never really taken the time to see if she was attractive or not. She was kind of in a misshapen appearance from being attacked. He would just have to wait and she her when she was more presentable to truthfully answer the question.  
  
"What is this youkai's name my lord?" Jaken impatiently asked  
  
"Her name is Amidora and she is not a youkai. She is a human."  
  
Jaken's mouth fell to the floor. "A human my lord? Why would you bring another human into your castle my lord?" Sesshoumaru gave Jaken a threating look. He knew where Jaken was going with this and he didn't want to be reminded again. Jaken moved back and gave his apologies for being indecent and out of his place in the matter.   
  
"She was wounded in the Western Lands by a snake demon. I saved her and now it is my responsibility to make sure she recovers."  
  
Jaken began to open his mouth again, but with another glance from Sesshoumaru shut it again. Sesshoumaru then told Rin to go and wash up so she could see his 'guest'. She hurriedly ran from the room, Jaken on her heels to make sure she didn't get into trouble. He could not find anything in his library about the particular snake demon that Amidora was attacked by. He sighed and sat down at his desk to write a letter to his uncle.   
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Reviews are always welcome and greatly appreciated, just not flames. Flames will have to be extinguished.  
  
Sorry for the long wait but I've been doing a lot of work for school and also trying to concentrate on some of my other fanfics. The next chapter should be up by next week.   
  
~Princess Fluffy~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshoumaru was sitting next to the window thinking about what had occurred just a few hours ago. He had sent the letter to his uncle, so it should be back by tomorrow. Hopefully that woman wouldn't cause any trouble before then.

How did she manage to get attacked by a snake demon in the first place? She had said she wasn't doing anything, which was hard to believe. She had to have been doing something and on his lands no less. That woman was already infuriating and he only just met her.

Sesshoumaru laid a hand to his head in exasperation. Well this had turned out to be an interesting day if nothing else, especially with Rin's question still in the back of his mind. How could she ask such a question? What, did Rin believe her to be some exceptional beauty? What was he thinking? Rin was just a child, though intelligent for her age, she was just asking a simple question and nothing more.

This was exactly what was making Sesshoumaru crazy. That woman. What was her name? Amidora...he would have to check into that tomorrow. Maybe he could find out where she came from and send her back there as soon as possible. That way he could finally get this off of his mind.

Sesshoumaru looked once again out the window; his amber eyes fell upon a certain woman walking through his garden. He was just about to get up to tell her to get out of there, when he noticed her gaze was intently toward the castle. _What is she looking at? _He then made out the small form of Rin. Just great he couldn't say anything while she was there. He would just have to wait. Maybe he would listen in.

Steam was rising from the water, filling the entire room with a dim haze. Amidora lay in the Hot Spring taking in the wonderful feeling of relaxation. She had been traveling for some day's prier to this. She didn't have the time to just lounge around.

The wound on her side was still hurting, but the ointments and warm water were quickly healing it. Amidora leaned her head back and let out a slow sigh. Though this was a nice change she couldn't stay here for too long. There was only a certain amount of time. Leaning deeper in the water, Amidora's eyes closed slowly. Well, this would just have to be a pit stop.

Resolutely Amidora stood up and got out of the water and dried herself off. She then put on the rather simple kimono that was laid out for her to wear. It did hurt a little, but the quicker she was able to do stuff herself, the quicker she could leave. Looking around she noticed that one of the doors was open to a lovely garden. Amidora decided to go out into it. The garden was filled with different color roses, Jasmine, Daisies, and many other types of flowers and plants. _Well, who knew that this Sesshoumaru person would have such good tastes?_ Amidora was just getting around to drying her hair, when she heard someone laugh softly.

Amidora searched around the garden, when her eyes fell upon a small child hiding behind one of the large archways by the castle.

"You know you can come out from behind there. That guy that lives here might bite you, but I won't." Amidora spoke softly to the child so not to startle her. Slowly the small child came from behind the archway and into full view. It was very small girl wearing a red and white kimono. Her black hair was tied into bun. She was rather cute.

The girl let out another small laugh. "Lord Sesshoumaru would never do that to me."

"Oh, so you know him? How unfortunate for you. How did you come to being here?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru saved me after I was killed by a pack of wolves."

Amidora's eyes narrowed slightly. "You mean, you died? And he brought you back to life? How?" This demon...Youkai, might be strong, but to be able to bring someone back from the dead. Well, that certainly was impressive.

"Oh I'm not entirely sure. I know he used his sword, but I don't know how. You were attacked by a Snake demon, weren't you? Did Lord Sesshoumaru help you at all?"

Wow this kid seemed to change subjects fast. Amidora walked over to one of the many benches in the garden and sat down. "Well, he brought me here, but other than that he didn't really do anything else. I guess if anyone helped me it was the two servant girls he assigned to me."

"Oh" Rin came up to Amidora and slowly sat next to her. "You're name is Amidora, right?"

"Yes and what's yours?"

"My name is Rin. You know what, Lord Sesshoumaru said that you were pretty but I think your very beautiful."

Amidora looked over at the small child, clearly showing suspicion in her expression. "He actually said that to you?"

Rin looked up as if trying to remember. "Not exactly, I did ask him if you were pretty and he said he supposed that you were."

"That sounds better, you were starting to make me worry there for a minute." Rin giggled at the remark. She really liked this woman and she seemed very nice.

"Where do you come from?"

Amidora looked over at Rin. "Very far from here. You've probably never been there." Amidora could see the expectation in the young child's eyes. She decided to humor her and closed her eyes as if recalling a memory from long ago. "My home is the most beautiful place you can imagine. There are gardens far more extravagant then this one. They are filled with the most exotic flowers that could be found. There are waterfalls and streams going through the entire area. The smell always smells of Jasmine and Lavender."

Amidora opened her eyes and looked down at the small child beside her. She gave a hearted smile. "You know, you remind me so much of my little sister."

Rin's eyes lit right up at the statement. "Really? What does she look like?" Amidora examined over Rin.

"Well, she's about your height and she has blonde hair with light green eyes."

"Wow, what's her name?"

Amidora chuckled softly at Rin's enthusiasm about this subject. "Her name is Aurora."

"Wow" Rin repeated her expression showing that of great intrigue and pleasure. "Will I get to meet her?" Rin looked up at Amidora hopefully.

"Probably not Rin. She's really young and I don't think my mother would like her traveling." Rin looked down at the ground somewhat disappointed. "But you never know, Rin. You may meet her someday. Maybe when she's older."

Rin looked back up some of the enthusiasm returned. "Now Rin, you have to promise me that you will keep this between us. It will be our little secret, ok"

Rin looked into Amidora's eyes. "Not even Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin gave a small pout.

"No especially not him. But don't worry I'll tell him eventually."

Rin jumped up after giving a quick Ok and then gave Amidora a hug. "Now you had better get to bed cause its late and I'm even going to bed." Amidora added after see noticed the slight refusal that was going to surface.

"Alright Amidora, but you have to come into the castle with me."

"That's all that you request. Well how could I refuse." Both of them got up and headed into the castle.

Sesshoumaru was now standing on his balcony. Watching as the two figures disappeared into the castle. How dare that woman say those things about him? First going into his garden, without his permission he might add, then saying things about him, and finally getting Rin to like her so fast. It was amazing how well Ring had gotten attached to this woman and in such a short time. That woman.

_She doesn't seem to understand my position. Not only is she just a woman, but also she is a lowly human. I am a Youkai, Lord of the Western Lands._ She would learn to show him respect. Who did she thinks she was, some higher deity that could boss him around. No!! No one was allowed to boss him around. Especially not some low, worthless human woman. A smirk formed on his otherwise emotionless face. She would learn soon enough.

Thankz to **con ojos verdes, d2k3001, and daisydew for reviewing.**

Sorry for the long wait, but I've had to deal with work (cause there's this stupid idiot who doesn't show up half the time, so I have to stay longer) and with school starting it's just been very hectic. Well, I hope you like this chapter and PLEASE Review it really makes me feel good.


	4. Chapter 4

Amidora woke up to a warm light coming in through the window. She stretched out, unwilling to get up. The next thing she knew a heavy weight plopped down on top of her.

"Come on, wake up sleepy head." Rin exclaimed as she sat down on the bed next to Amidora. She looked up to she the small child already dressed and washed.

"What did you wake up before the sun?" Amidora asked as Rin giggled. Amidora then wondered how Sesshoumaru could let a kid with this much energy live with him. He seemed like the type that would rather read then have an energetic child running around. Still the kid was adorable.

"Well, aren't you getting up?"

"Why the rush?" Amidora asked as she slowly got up to wash up.

"Didn't you hear?" Amidora shook her head. "We're going to visit someone that Lord Sesshoumaru knows."

"Really?" Well, that was news to her. "I'll be ready in a bit then." Rin then ran out of the room as her two maids came in. They bowed to her as they usually did and continued their work.

"Where are we going?" Rin asked as she was practically jumping up and down.

"Rin, stop that. I already told you."

"But you didn't tell me where." Rin whined as she looked over at the door.

Sesshoumaru followed her gaze as he saw the young woman from yesterday standing in the doorway. Why hadn't he smelled her? Sesshoumaru looked at Amidora. She was dressed in a simple dark green kimono. It went very well with her hair. He looked away when she fully entered the room.

Rin ran over to her when she sat down on one of the large cushions. "Good morning!"

"Good morning." Amidora replied as Jaken came walking into the room.

"My lord I do not see why they both must go." Jaken shut up when he got a stern look from Sesshoumaru. He finally looked over at the two sitting on the cushion. It still amazed him at how quickly Rin got used to her.

"We will be traveling to the Southern Lands. I have received word from the ruler of those lands that he has an antidote for the wound you obtained."

Amidora looked up when Sesshoumaru spoke, but soon frowned at the where the conversation was going. "Is that the only reason why we are all going?" Amidora asked as she seemed to realize he was keeping something back.

"The Winter Solstice Ball is going to be held there and I needed a companion and since you are the only woman within a hundred miles of this castle I will be taking you."

"Really?" Amidora said, but her mind was not on the matter at hand. She had forgotten about the ball. She was supposed to go there anyway. Perhaps this would work out.

"My Lord! You can not take a human mortal as your companion. The Solstice Ball is one of the most sacred events. It is the ball in honor of the Gods and you will take a human female!" Jaken exclaimed, ignoring Sesshoumaru's look to be silent.

"I will take whom I want and besides she will be going with us anyway. I do not see why you should object to my decisions, unless you want me to take you back to where I found you?"

Jaken immediately silenced himself as he tried to awkwardly apologize. "No My Lord that will not be necessary. I am sorry for my foolishness."

"Very well. We shall be leaving shortly. As for you." He said as he looked straight at Amidora. "Once we arrive at the Southern Castle you will be taking lessons from the Lady of the Southern Lands for edict and refinement. I will not have you making a fool out of me. You will not speak to any of the Lords or Ladies if not spoken to and you will refrain from acting rashly."

"Yes, My Lord." Amidora said sarcastically as she went to get ready to leave.


	5. Chapter 5

Amidora walked through the forest next to Ah-Un. Rin was riding Ah-Un, looking around the forest. Jaken was walking as far away from either of them as possible. He refused to ride Ah-Un while Rin was also riding. Sesshoumaru walked a bit ahead of the group.

They were traveling to the Southern lands to attend the annual Solstice Ball that was held in honor of the gods. This year it was going to be held at the castle in the Southern Land. Amidora knew this before hand, but she did not think that Sesshoumaru would know the Lord and Lady, at least not on a personal level. Amidora had a suspicion that there was another reason they were going there, but she could not put her finger on it. When Sesshoumaru had spoken about the Lady of the Southern lands his voice had changed, softened even. Perhaps they were related?

As they walked Amidora took the time to inspect her wound. It had nearly healed, with just a light bruise showing where she had been bitten. It was still irritating, but at least she was able to move around without any tension.

Amidora looked up at Rin as she laughed at how the squirrels fought one another for an acorn. Her black hair was tied up in her usual bun and she was wearing a green kimono. She seemed so content sitting there, like nothing could bother her today.

Amidora's senses suddenly perked up at that moment. It felt like they were being watched. She made her aura go out to the outlaying area, just enough so not to alert Sesshoumaru. The presence, or rather presences, was coming from behind them; just out of her current range. Whoever they were, they were not going to attack. They were simply following them. Amidora waked up to Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru, I believe that we are being followed." stated Amidora rather bluntly.

Jaken stepped behind Amidora. "What would a human know if we were being followed? Lord Sesshoumaru would have known long before now."

"Sess…" Amidora tried again, ignoring Jaken, but Sesshoumaru cut her off.

"Jaken is correct. I would have smelled if anyone was around." said Sesshoumaru. He continued to walk, once again ignoring Amidora's seemingly 'low' presence. Amidora narrowed her eyes at Sesshoumaru, as Jaken smirked contently at her, before turning back to Ah-Un.

Sesshoumaru watched Amidora out of the corner of his eye as she walked up to Rin and started talking to her. He decided to sniff the air, against his better judgment. _Damn it! The woman is right. There is someone following us. I'll have to check on it, perhaps tonight._

They continued to walk until the sun began to cast orange rays. A small clearing greeted them through a thick brush, where a spring flowed past. Sesshoumaru turned toward the others.

"We will make camp here tonight."

Amidora stopped Ah-Un and took Rin off. _He must have found out I was right or else we would have kept going._

Sesshoumaru looked at Amidora. "I am going to get some food. Make a fire." At that Sesshoumaru leaped into the trees.

"Rin, would you like to help me get some firewood? You can bring Ah-Un too, so he can eat."

"Ok, Amidora."

Jaken looked after the two leaving. "What am I supposed to do, human?"

"You can come along if you wish." said Amidora as both she and Rin walked to find firewood. Jaken pouted, but finally ran to join the others.

Sesshoumaru landed on a branch and watched the human. _She certainly has a commanding force about her, for a human. Yet, for a human, she is beautiful. Wait! What am I saying? She is not beautiful, she is a human; still…I can't stand this!_ Sesshoumaru shook his head. _I have to kill something._


End file.
